


The City in the Sky

by orphan_account



Series: The Drachen Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The beginning of the Drachen Prophecy.





	The City in the Sky

My name is Scyla Ares Smith, andI am being hunted down.

In the world I live in there are four types of beings.

The Sýrma, robotic being with human emotions,and a few can control electricity.

Mankind, normal in every aspect, but the most dominate species on Skyralun.

The Evoled, Human with supernatural abilities, and most live in seclution

The Drachen, Considered gods in many societies, but most are hunted down in fear.Rarer than even the evoled.

I am a halfbreed of Evoled and Drachen, making me the most powerful being to live.

I am trying to get to the City in the Sky, known as Ahama city

I pray I can make it there before the Alzalam  
can get to me

-Scyla Smith


End file.
